


Night at the Fish Zoo

by rw_eaden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Aquariums, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Bullshit Biology, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Dubious Consentacles, GalacticCap Condoms, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Octopus Dean Winchester, Self-Lubrication, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Jimmy and Castiel Novak have a pretty easy job. As night guards at the aquarium, all they really have to do is make sure no one gets in and screws with the fish. Which, ya know, no one ever does.But maybe what they should be worried about is that none of the fish wind up screwing with them.





	Night at the Fish Zoo

“How much trouble do you think I’d get in if I took a naked selfie right now and sent it to Balthazar?” 

_ “What? Why would you even - what?”  _

“Well, I’m right by this fish tank and the lighting is really good. I just figured it would be fun.” 

_ “You know he’s got a girlfriend right now?”  _

“Yeah! That’s what makes it fun! Bela would be so pissed!”

_ “Bela would eat you alive.”  _

“Yeah, well. Not like it’s not worth it.” 

_ “Don’t go sowing seeds of discord in other people’s gardens.”  _

“Okay,  _ mom _ .” 

_ “Quit bugging me and guard the fish.”  _ The radio on Jimmy’s lapel hissed as Cas quit talking. Jimmy rolled his eyes. His brother could be the biggest wet blanket sometimes. Fitting, maybe, that they’d both scored a job at the aquarium and marine rehabilitation center; at least he could hang out with other boring, water-logged creatures. 

It isn’t that working in the aquarium was bad, it was just boring. What could anyone really want to do in an aquarium after dark was the real question. There wasn’t a damn thing to do during the daylight hours except look at fish. Which, okay, the fish were neat to look at but for longer than fifteen minutes? Yeah, no thanks. What was there really to see? Blue fish, shark, starfish, jellyfish, done. If you’ve been to one aquarium, you’ve been to ‘em all. That’s probably why the big bosses decided to open a new exhibit. Apparently, it’s some super rare octopus or something. Jimmy hadn’t really been paying attention when his boss, a squirrely little dude named Chuck, told him about it. It was his job to make sure no one snuck in and messed with the fish, not his job to care. 

Speaking of which… “Hey, Cas, I’m gonna go check out the new tank,” Jimmy says into his radio. 

_ “Rodger,” _ Cas came back. 

“Actually it’s Jimmy,” Jimmy says. 

_ “I’m going to ignore you now.””  _

“Pffft. You’re no fun,” Jimmy grouses. Cas doesn’t respond, so he must be making good on his stupid promise. Asshole. 

The new exhibit isn’t open to the public yet, but it’s mostly ready to go. It’s tucked away in a corner by itself, the walls around covered the red plastic foam they use to look like reefs and underwater caves. The whole area looks like a little cave, complete with moonlight gleaming through the open top of the tank. There’s a small bench on the far wall made of harder plastic, probably for observation. But, what to observe, Jimmy isn’t entirely sure. There’s nothing in the tank as far as he can tell, which isn’t normal at all. There is a rock shelter in the back of the tank, though, so that might be where this weird fish is. Though, he’s noticed the fish tend to be more active at night, what with the quiet and all that. 

Jimmy gives his light a cursory sweep around the room but there’s nothing in the room but him. Not like he really expects anything different. He turns to leave when something wet hits the back of his head. 

Jimmy jumps, twisting around so fast he pulls something in his back. “The hell?” He grumbles. There’s no one behind him though. He touches the back of his head, hoping he imagined it, but of course his hair is wet. 

“What the fuck?” He mutters. He tips his flashlight up to the ceiling, expecting a drip or something like it, but there’s nothing. 

He turns to leave again and it happens again like someone’s got a squirt gun and is shooting him in the back of the head.

“Okay, seriously, what the fuck!” Jimmy hollers. Still, there’s nothing in the room. Jimmy ventures towards the tank, hunting for cracks. It must’ve sprung a leak or something. 

“Hey, Cas?” Jimmy hits his radio. 

_ “What?”  _

“I’m over in that new exhibit thing. I think we’ve got a problem.”

_ “What kind of problem?” _

“I think there’s a leak or something. I can’t see anything but I’m pretty sure that’s what’s going on.” 

_ “Great,”  _ Cas says,  _ “I’m on my way down.”  _

“Yeah, thanks,” Jimmy says. He’s checking every exposed bit of the tank but he can’t see a damn thing. Maybe it’s the glare of the light on the glass or maybe it’s that it’s too small to see, but there is definitely a crack or something. Otherwise he’s just losing his mind. 

That’s when he hears a loud, wet smack. He turns, half expecting to see Cas behind him, but other than a barely there flicker of movement he’s not totally sure he saw, he’s still alone. Expect… he’s pretty sure he’s not. He’s got that sinking feeling in his gut, the one when you know there’s someone watching you. He’s a little afraid to move, but he starts moving towards the exit one shaking step at a time, his back to the tank and eyes to the rest of the room the whole time. 

“Cas, could you maybe hurry? I’m pretty sure there’s something in here with me.” 

_ “What? That’s not even -” _ Jimmy doesn’t catch whatever Cas says next. Instead, his left leg is jerked out from under him and he falls flat on his face, not even able to brace himself before he his the ground. He yipes as he hits the ground, probably bruising the shit out of his elbows in the process. 

His heart is jumping behind his ribs at this point and he’s definitely not willing to spend another second in this room. He jumps to his feet, sprinting out of the room and down the hallways, his shoes squeaking against the polished tile as he goes. He rounds the corner, racing towards the underwater tunnel and the direction Cas is coming from. Unfortunately for him, Cas was rounding  the tunnel at the same time and they collide, both at full speed. Their heads smack together and the both wind up on their asses. 

“Fuck,” Cas groans, rubbing his forehead. 

Jimmy’s head is still ringing. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks. 

“Uhm? I think so.” 

“What happened?” Cas asks, rising to his feet and holding a hand out for Jimmy. 

“Fish zoo is haunted,” Jimmy says, “and I dunno about you, but I’m getting the hell out of here.” 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Ghosts. Really.” 

“Ghosts, yeah.” 

“I knew you were skittish but you’ve got to be kidding me. Are you sure it wasn’t just a shadow?” 

“Shadows don’t squirt water at my head or trip me!” 

Cas huffed. “Maybe there’s a crack in the tank. And you tripped.” 

“Yeah, no. It’s haunted. And I’m leaving,” Jimmy said, turning his back to Cas. 

“So you’re going to leave me then?” 

“Well, you can come with if you want but I’m sure as hell not staying here. I’ve seen horror movies, Cas. The slut always dies first and I am not putting myself in any position to be the first notch on some psycho ghost’s gun belt.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Cas says. 

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re the nerd. You die last or get the girl.” 

Jimmy can feel the weight of Cas’s eye roll, even with his back turned. “Why don’t we go check out the room. If it’s not ghosts and it’s something we actually need to worry about we can let the right people know. If there’s nothing and you still want to go home I won’t stop you.” 

Jimmy huffs. Cas isn’t going to let him walk out of the aquarium alone, so he might as well humor him. That, and the room is on the way back out and Jimmy doesn’t really want to go in that direction by himself. “Fine,” Jimmy says. 

Cas leads them back into the new exhibit, ducking under the velvet rope and holding it up for Jimmy to pass through, too. He squints as he surveys the glass tank with his flashlight. 

“I think you might be losing it, Jimmy,” he says. 

“I told you there wasn’t a crack! It’s ghosts. Now, let’s get the hell out of here!” He tugs on Cas’s arm but he won’t budge. 

“Oh, no,” Cas says, his flashlight beam steady on one of the info-graphs on the wall. 

“What? What oh, no?” Jimmy asks. 

“You know what tank this is, right?” 

“Please don’t say killer mutant land sharks.” 

“No, this is the mermaid tank.”

It takes Jimmy a full minute to realize the hard look on Cas’s face means he’s most likely not fucking with him. “Mermaids?” 

“Yes, mermaids. Specifically, Octopoda Syreni, if the information in here is correct.” 

“Hold up. Mermaids are real but ghosts are bullshit?” Jimmy snorts, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, Jimmy. Mermaids are real. I’m pretty sure it’s all over the internet,” Cas says. 

“Okay, but so are ghosts. And the Loch Ness monster. And giant squids.” 

“Giant squids are also real, Jimmy.” Cas sighs. He walks closer to the tank, peering inside as best he can. “I don’t see it,” he says. 

“Don’t see what? The totally real mermaid? Maybe they just haven’t put it in yet. Maybe it was made of paper mache and dissolved. Maybe the actress has the night off.” 

Cas turns sharp on his heels, face-to-face with Jimmy now.  “No, Jimmy, you don’t get it. It’s not in its tank. That’s a bad thing.” 

“What you think someone stole the mermaid?” 

“No, that’s not what I’m worried about.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well then what else could have happened?” 

“I think it got out.” 

“How in the fuck does a mermaid -” 

“It’s part octopus!” Cas snaps. “Octopuses are escape artists. They get out of their tanks and into other tanks and eat other fish. If it’s out we need to find it. And probably call Chuck.” 

Jimmy starts to open his mouth when another jet of water smacks him in the back of the head. “Goddammit!” He hisses. 

Cas’s eyes go wide as he flips his light over Jimmy’s shoulder. “Well, at least it hasn’t left the room.” 

“Okay, but where the fuck is it?” Jimmy hisses. 

Cas tips his head to the far wall. “There most likely. They can camouflage.” 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” 

Cas just shakes his head, staring intently at the far wall. “Hey,” he says his voice much softer, “hey, it’s okay. You can come out if you want.” 

“What the fuck are you doing? We don’t want it to come out!” 

Cas closes the space between the two of them, clamping his hand over Jimmy’s mouth. “Yes,” he whispers, lips pressed to Jimmy’s ear, “we do. It’s a wild animal and it’s out of its habitat. We need to make sure it doesn’t run away and get lost or hurt.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes and barely resists the urge to lick his brother’s palm and wriggle free. 

“You can come out. We’re not going to hurt you,” Cas says, like he’s talking to a kitten and not some the mermaid Jimmy is still pretty sure doesn’t exist. “It’s okay. We just want to get you back into the water.” 

The only sound for a few minutes is that of Cas and Jimmy’s breathing. Until Cas removes his hand and steps back. 

“I think we’re going to have to call Chuck,” he says, “do you want to stay here while I get into the office?” 

“Fuck no,” Jimmy was just about to start going off when Cas’s gaze flickered back over his shoulder. His eyes widen as he glances back and forth between Jimmy and whatever is behind him. “Castiel,” Jimmy says, “there better be something behind me because if there isn’t I’m going to literally murder you.” 

Cas gives a single curt nod. “Just stay calm.” 

There’s a slick, wet, popping sound behind Jimmy and he resolutely doesn’t look. His heart is pounding in his chest and every horrible B-grade movie flashes through his mind. Something hard pokes him in the small of his back and he screams. It’s one of those deafening damsel-in-distress screams he’s going to deny until the day he dies (which will probably be later that night) and he practically climbs Cas like a fucking tree. Cas, for his part, remains calm and doesn’t fall over with Jimmy’s sudden weight in his arms. 

In the space Jimmy had just been, a man stands, half-naked and dripping with water. He’s gorgeous from the waist up, golden skin peppered with freckles and cheekbones that could make a Greek god jealous. That’s all good and well, but Jimmy can’t really pay attention to how pretty he his when what’s keeping him standing are thick green tentacles. He’s standing at about Cas and Jimmy’s height, though his tentacles curl up and out, splayed on the floor like a slimy fan. The twitched and wriggled against the tile, slight popping sounds coming off the tips as they pulled up and away. 

“Hello,” Cas says, still all gentle, though Jimmy can feel his hands trembling and he presses them tight around Jimmy’s waist. 

The mermaid shrieks, and it sounds a little like a scream crossed with a power drill. Jimmy’s hands fly up to cup his ears at the same time Cas’s do, and for the second time in the night Jimmy winds up on his ass. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy hisses, glancing up at the strange creature. He expects to see some kind of anger or aggression in its features but it’s just… smiling? A single tentacle inches closer to Jimmy’s foot and he kicks at it until it backs off. “What the fuck dude?” Jimmy finds himself asking the still smiling creature. 

“I think he was trying to say hello,” Cas says, the corner of his mouth twitching. “Hello,” Cas says, waving. 

The mermaid’s brow furrows as he frowns, but he lifts his left hand up nonetheless and waves in a jerky motion. He opens his mouth, making a garbled hissing noise. 

“That’s incredible,” Cas murmurs as Jimmy rises to his feet. “If I didn’t know better I’d say he’s trying to talk to us.” 

“That’s great Cas,” Jimmy says. 

The creature shimmies closer, a tentacle coming up close to both of them. Jimmy jumps away, but Cas reaches out his hand and lets it’s slick tip poke at his fingers. 

“I think he’s curious about us,” Cas says. 

“Yeah, well,” Jimmy says, dusting off his ass, “I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going.” 

Cas shoots him a flat look. “You’re an idiot.” 

“You’re the one letting the octopus mermaid poke you.” 

The creature hisses at Jimmy, rising up higher on four of its tentacles, barring a mouth full of sharp teeth. It shakes it’s head and makes a series of sharp clicks and whines, like a lawnmower starting up. 

“Jesus,” Jimmy mutters, taking a half step backward. Cas stays where he his, frowning. 

“What are you saying?” Cas asks. 

“Probably some bullshit about how he’s gonna eat us,” Jimmy says. Cas elbows him in the ribs. 

“Hey, can you understand us?” Cas asks. “Nod your head like this,” he shakes his head up and down, “if you understand.” 

“Cas this isn’t -” Jimmy cuts himself off however when he sees the creature close his mouth and shake his head. 

“Oh my god,” Cas mutters. He’s smiling from ear to ear now, which is practically his equivalent of jumping up and down and clapping his hands. “My name is Castiel,” he points to himself, “and this is my brother, Jimmy,” he gestures to Jimmy, “do you have a name?” 

The creature nods and makes a high pitched whine that sounds a little like a dolphin. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Cas says. Jimmy snorts in spite of himself. Leave it to Cas of all people to ask an octopus monster to repeat itself. But by god, the creature actually does it, this time slower and sounding more like an actual name. 

“Dean?” Cas asks. The creature repeats himself, again, even slower. “I’m not going to be able to pronounce that. Can I just call you Dean? Shake your head up and down for yes.” The creature, Dean, nods. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says and Jimmy rolls his eyes. 

“Jesus fucking christ I can’t believe you’re talking to a mermaid.” Dean hisses again, smacking his tentacles on the tile floor this time. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, “my brother is very rude.” 

Dean huffs and rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Cas nudges Jimmy with his elbow again. “What?” Jimmy barks. 

“Apologize.”

“What?” 

“Apologize. You’re being rude.” 

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” 

The look Cas levels at him says a lot of things - namely “you’re being a dick and you’re never going to get laid again if you don’t do this” so Jimmy rolls his eyes and opens his mouth. “Hi, uh, Dean. I’m sorry for being rude to you. And for talking about you like you’re not in the room. It’s just that I’m kind of a chicken shit and I’ve never met a mermaid before.”

Dean huffs, narrowing his eyes at Jimmy. 

“I don’t think he likes that word,” Cas says. 

“What word?” 

“Mermaid?” 

Dean nods his head, making a low whirring noise in his throat. 

“Really?” Jimmy asks, “is it like… a slur or something?” 

Dean’s nose wrinkles as his face twists in confusion. 

“It’s like a word assholes call people because they’re assholes and want to make other people feel like shit.” 

Dean’s eyes drift towards the ceiling and his lips purse as he shakes his head from left to right. 

“It’s just not what you are?” Cas asks. Dean nods at that one. 

“Oh, well, I’m sorry for calling you a mermaid,” Jimmy says. 

Dean smiles and shrugs, lowering himself back to a manageable height. Standing at about their level, Dean isn’t actually that scary. If Jimmy ignores the tentacles that continue to writhe and slither around his feet, he’s actually pretty attractive. He looks like a regular guy despite the fact that he’s a little pale and there’s webbing between his fingers. And his eyes are just a little bigger that Jimmy’s really comfortable with but they’re a pretty shade of green. 

“Why were you squirting water at me earlier?” Jimmy asks. Despite the niggling little voice in the back of his mind telling him, he should run the fuck out of there, Cas’s calm and the distinct lack of being attacked is starting to put him at ease. 

Dean makes a sound that’s a little like a wet balloon rubbing against glass. He chirps and clicks a few times, his tentacles flickering back and forth excitedly. He scoots a little closer, and Jimmy doesn’t step back this time. He smiles and the spits a jet of water right in Jimmy’s face. 

“Eww,” Jimmy grumbles, wiping the water out of his eyes. “That’s fucking gross.” Cas is laughing next to him and Dean makes a happy little chirp. “That’s rude,” Jimmy grouses. 

Dean seems to deflate a little, dipping his head. 

“It’s okay Dean, you were just trying to play, weren’t you?” Cas says. 

Dean nods his head solemnly and Cas shoots Jimmy yet another glare. 

Jimmy figures he’s probably gone insane at this point. He tripped on nothing and just didn’t get off the floor. He’s hallucinating and this is some kind of whacked out dream. That’s the only thing he can really come up with, because he refuses to believe that his brother is taking the side of a rambunctious octopus man over him. And octopus man that just spit in his face and tried to trip him earlier, mind. 

Jimmy sighs. “It’s alright, Dean. You didn’t mean it.” 

Dean looks up, his big eyes a little sad. He reaches out to Jimmy with one of his tentacles, poking him softly on the cheek. Jimmy wants to reel away because that’s way fucking weirder than the spitting, but he doesn’t. Dean doesn’t seem dangerous anymore, just a little weird maybe. 

He’d expected the tentacle to be slimy and cold, but it’s really not. It’s warm, like flesh and rubbery, like a dolphin or a whale. It’s not sticky or gross at all, actually.  It’s almost like a finger covered in a latex glove, and Jimmy can’t help but giggle when Dean’s tentacle jabs at his cheekbones and pushes at the tip of his nose. Dean seems pleased, too, as another tentacles comes up to wrap around Jimmy’s wrist and arm. The suckers stick and pull away from his skin but it’s not painful; it’s more like tiny, sloppy kisses all at once. Jimmy glances to his right when he hears Cas giggling. One of Dean’s tentacles is snaking around his neck, likely tickling the sensitive skin on the back of his neck. 

Jimmy’s breath catches in his throat when the suckers reach the bend of his elbow. It’s always been a go-to spot for him, for whatever reason. Dean’s expression shifts and he frowns, pulling squeezing his tentacle around  Jimmy’s arm. Again, Jimmy’s breath catches. The suckers press harder to his skin before pulling off and Jimmy groans. He gives brief thought to the possibility of being covered in hickeys, but he tries not to dwell on it. It’s an exciting thought, but he’d really rather not freak Dean out. 

Dean, however, doesn’t seem to be as clueless as Jimmy would’ve liked to believe he is. He comes in close until his nose is almost touching Jimmy’s, making a low whine the reverberates through Jimmy’s whole being. He nuzzles his nose against Jimmy’s, dragging it across his cheekbone until his nose is burrowed into Jimmy’s hair. 

“Uh, Dean? What are you doing?” Jimmy asks. Dean isn’t paying attention though, he’s just nuzzling Jimmy’s hair, his breath hot against his head. He makes a low noise, a deep  _ oooooooooooooh  _ that sounds like a whale song. 

“Cas?” Jimmy asks, hedging a step backward. Dean moves with him though, tentacles wrapped tight around him. “What’s he doing?” 

“I uh, I’m not sure,” Cas says, though Jimmy definitely notices how breathy his voice has become. 

Dean pulls his head away, but the tentacle on Jimmy’s face drifts down his neck and drags across his uniform shirt and down to his waist. Jimmy tries to stop its descent, to push Dean away, but Dean’s a lot stronger than he is. Dean’s tentacle slithers downward, into Jimmy’s pants and down his thigh. It’s odd, and a little uncomfortable when the wet suction cups brush against the soft hair on his thigh, but it’s also a little nice. It shouldn’t be, because this is ten different flavors of wrong, but it does. Jimmy’s dick is definitely starting to show interest, so he puts a stop to it by remembering that one him he caught his grandparents naked in their hot tub. 

“Jimmy…” Jimmy’s head snaps around when Cas breathes his name and suddenly all thoughts of grandma and grandpa are completely useless. Dean’s nose is in Cas’s hair now and Cas’s hand is clutching Dean’s shoulder. Jimmy’s first instinct is to fight Dean off his brother, but then he notices the tentacle pressed against his brother’s crotch. Jimmy’s boner is back with a vengeance now, and it’s really all he can do to try to keep his head on straight. 

“Dean,” Jimmy breaths, “Dean, you should probably stop. You can’t - can’t touch -” Jimmy cuts himself off with a gasp as the tentacle in his pants slides around his waist and dips into the crack in his ass. It’s like a tongue but it molds to his body in the way nothing else can. It’s awesome. 

Dean makes that  _ ooooooooooooh _ noise again, reaching out with his hands now and stroking the hair on the back of Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy tips his head back and groans. Sharp teeth nick at Jimmy’s earlobe sending electric little tingles through his whole body. He’s always been a bit of a slut for pain, and the possibility of being bitten, especially by Dean’s sharp, needle-like teeth thrills him more than it should. 

“I - I think he wants to mate with us,” Cas says. 

Dean nods against Jimmy’s skin. 

“S-sorry buddy, we’re both dudes. You ain’t getting babies out of us,” Jimmy says. Dean doesn’t seem to care, though, as he licks up the side of Jimmy’s neck. He pulls back just enough so that Jimmy can get air and he’s on Cas this time, doing the same thing to his ear. Cas whines, high and mournful, and then his hands are at his belt, tugging it loose before he practically rips his pants open. 

“Cas? Are you..?” Jimmy sighs as the tip of the tentacle on his ass slides against his rim, unable to finish. 

“Fuck it,” Cas says, shoving his pants and underwear to his ankles. Dean makes a series of soft clicks. 

“This is so wrong,” Jimmy murmurs, palming his own cock and fiddling with the zipper. He’s not going to think about the fact that Dean is basically a wild animal, and he’s not going to think about the implications of this. Right now, he’s too focused on the way Dean is making his brother groan and how badly he wants a part of that. 

“It’s not like you’ve never done worse,” Cas breathes. He’s fussing with his shirt buttons, grumbling at the fabric. Jimmy rolls his eyes and pulls Cas closer by the shirt tails, slipping a hand between Cas and Dean to undo the buttons. Dean starts to hiss at first, but seems to catch on pretty quickly, pulling away enough so that Jimmy can get better access to his clothes. 

Cas returns the favor, undoing Jimmy’s shirt and pants, letting them fall off him and drape over Dean’s tentacles which he still hasn’t removed. Jimmy takes Cas’s face in his hands and kisses him, moaning into it as soon as Cas shoves his tongue past Jimmy’s lips. Dean continues making the clicking noises, nosing at Jimmy’s shoulder, then at Cas’s. The one tentacle that wasn’t on Jimmy’s ass starts to trail up and around his chest, pressing into the skin and then pulling off in delicious pressure. Cas starts nibbling at Jimmy’s neck. 

A whine catches Jimmy’s attention, and he’s nose to nose with Dean who jams their lips together without preamble, just holding them there. Jimmy can’t help but chuckle, pulling back by a fraction of an inch. “Like this,” he says, kissing Dean softly before pulling away and doing it again. Dean whines, his brow furrowing and Jimmy can’t help but find it adorable. He seems to get it soon enough, pressing his lips to Jimmy’s when Jimmy pulls away, opening his mouth just enough to push the kiss past sweet and into needy. 

Eventually, Cas pulls Dean’s chin away from Jimmy and takes his turn. Dean’s eyes fly open as soon as Cas licks at his lips, and Dean tries it for himself, though he uses his whole tongue and if Cas’s reaction is anything go by it’s slobbery as all hell. Jimmy snorts and Cas laughs as Dean pulls back. Dean smiles, though it’s clear by the way he tilts his head ever so slightly that he has no idea why it’s funny. 

“You’re adorable,” Cas says. He pokes Dean’s nose, making him go cross-eyed wrinkle his nose, and he laughs again. 

One of Dean’s tentacles comes up Jimmy’s leg, stroking his cock. Jimmy gasps and Dean pulls back, maybe a little startled. He stares down at it before looking at Cas’s dick as well. They’re both hard, and Dean pokes at Jimmy’s dick with the tip of the tentacle. He makes another whirring noise before poking it again. 

“Dude, stop that,” Jimmy says. 

Dean makes a noise like a power saw and switches to poking Cas’s dick. 

“It’s not a tentacle,” Cas says, laughing, “it’s a penis.” 

Dean doesn’t seem convinced, stroking the head of Cas’s cock. He presses down and pulls off and Cas moans loud, his knees nearly buckling. 

“Do it again,” Jimmy says. Dean does, and this time Cas has to cling to Jimmy’s shoulders to keep upright. 

“Bastard,” Cas hisses, biting into Jimmy’s shoulder. Jimmy whines. 

The tentacle at Jimmy’s hole starts pulsing a bit and the whole area is getting a lot wetter. Dean must have some kind of self-produced lube or something. The tip of the tentacle slips it’s way inside. Jimmy shudders. Dean keeps pushing it further, and it wriggles against Jimmy’s insides. It’s the weirdest fucking thing Jimmy’s ever had in his ass - and that’s saying something - but it’s really not bad. It’s slick and soft like a dildo, but it’s warm and purposeful in the way sex toys aren’t. The suckers don’t suck against his skin this time, they just provide an excellent little ridges that makes Jimmy’s muscles clench as he squirms in pleasure. 

Jimmy can tell the second Dean slips a tentacle inside Cas because he throws his head back and lets loose a deep, guttural moan. Jimmy bites his lip to keep from getting too loud and Dean starts  _ ooooooooooh _ -ing yet again, though this time it’s much lower and closer to both their ears. 

A single sick thought breaks through the lust clouding Jimmy’s brain and pulls himself away from Cas. 

“Dean, Dean hang on. You need to stop,” he says, a little more confident than he feels. 

Dean stops moving, though he doesn’t remove the tentacles. Jimmy pulls at the large rubbery limb until it’s no longer in his ass and he bends down, digging through his pants until he pulls out his wallet. 

“What are you doing?” Cas whines. 

“Safety first,” Jimmy says, pulling two, only slightly bent sheets of plastic from his wallet. He hands one to Cas and unwraps his own. 

“You’re shitting me,” Cas says, turning the package over in his hands. “The dick band-aids?” 

“They’re not band-aids, they’re GalacticCap Condoms and they’re the future of safe sex. Or something. You’re the asshole who got them for me anyway,” Jimmy says pulling the back off and staring at Dean’s tentacle. “I don’t think normal condoms are going to work here.” 

“As a gag gift! Besides, it’s not like we’re gonna need then,” Cas snorts. 

“Hey, do you want ass babies or do you not want ass babies?” 

Cas just stares at him. “I don’t know what kind of porn you’ve been watching but the real world doesn’t work like that.” 

Jimmy lets out somewhat of a hysterical giggle. Like this is anything close to anything normal. He didn’t even know octopus people were real an hour ago, and now he’s got one fucking him. He’s really not willing to risk anything weirder. 

“I don’t know which of these is your dick,” Jimmy says, looking at Dean, “but I’m not taking any chances here.” Jimmy presses the condom over the tip of the tentacle that had previously been in his ass and prays it’s going to stick. He pulls off the other covering and presses it as firm to the skin as it’s gonna get. Cas rolls his eyes but follows suit. Dean, however, brings the tentacle up to his face and licks the tip of the condom, pulling a face and making an ugly hiss. 

“Yeah, don’t put that in your mouth,” Jimmy says, pulling the tentacle way from Dean’s face. Dean frowns at him and pulls at the plastic with his fingers. “Dude, no,” Jimmy says, swatting Dean’s hand away, “it’s a human thing. Sorry.” Dean huffs but he leaves it alone. 

Jimmy moves the limb back to his ass, spreading his legs as much as he can with his pants still around his ankles. Cas does the same. “Alright Dean,” Jimmy says, “you can go back to it.” 

Dean doesn’t waste anytime. It’s a good thing there was a lot of lube, or whatever it was, because he just rams right back in, deeper than Jimmy’s used to. Jimmy gasps, clutching Cas’s shoulders and Dean starts wiggling inside him. He’s a pleasant thickness, stretching Jimmy’s rim in a delightful way. Dean seems to know when to stop, though, and starts pulling the tentacle out then pushing back in, just like it were a dick. A slick, ridged dick that tapers off towards the end, but a dick nonetheless. 

It doesn’t take long to get really overwhelming after that. Two more of Dean’s tentacles wrap around Cas and Jimmy, pulsing in times with Dean’s thrusts. One sucker sits right over Jimmy’s nipple, and Jimmy can just tell it’s going to be bruised after this is all over with. Cas and Jimmy cling to each other, breathing into each other’s skin and moaning, hands groping and nails digging into any flesh they can get ahold of. Dean comes closer, too,  _ ooooooooooh _ -ing and whining low in his throat, his hands tugging at the hair on both Cas and Jimmy’s heads. It’s messy and disorienting and fan-fucking-tastic. 

Cas and Jimmy are pressed too close to actually touch their own cocks, but the alternating rhythm Dean’s working up with both of them makes them grind against each other. (Which is fucking impressive coordination.) Dean starts to grind against the space where Jimmy and Cas’s thighs meet and Jimmy chances a glance down. A much fatter, smaller tentacle rubs up against both of them. That one’s probably his dick, which is super reassuring because Jimmy’s not 100% certain those condoms will actually prevent anything. 

Jimmy laces Cas’s fingers with his own and puts their jointed hands on Dean’s dick-tentacle, providing a better channel for him to thrust into. Dean throws his head back and lets out a wail that Jimmy would swear meant he was in pain, if not for the way his thrusts speed up. 

Cas comes first, making a high pitched moan as he does, spilling all over the two of them. Jimmy is right after him, screaming. They huff and hold on to each other, riding the wave of pleasure as Dean keeps thrusting and wiggling his tentacles. It’s bordering on too much, making Jimmy antsy, but he also figures the second Dean stops and the tentacles are gone he’s going to collapse. 

When Dean comes he makes a damn near ear-splitting whine, like a motorboat and a balloon in a blender. Thankfully, though, when he pulls out he keeps his tentacles wrapped around Cas and Jimmy, so none of them actually collapse. Dean presses his lips to each of their shoulders, placing tiny kisses there and a small nip of teeth. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy breaths, looking down at the mess they’ve created. It’s a good thing Cas has spare clothes in their locker because there is octopus come all over their slacks. 

“You can say that again,” Cas says. 

“Fuck,” Jimmy says. 

Dean squeaks in what is probably agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
